Gerald
Personality Gerald is a curious young goat who often finds himself wondering what anything around him is. He makes friends quite easily, due to his completely oblivious behaviour, and thoroughly enjoys eating potted plants. He is house trained and well mannered, though he does have a tendency to push his head between the breasts of unsuspecting females, as he finds them really comfortable. History Birth Gerald was born in the Temple of Maeliel at the peak of the Iron Mountains several years before Shake began his pilgrimage to the holy site. His mother was a mountain goat and his father was a horny naturalist anthro goat who called himself Maflagabla, who was unknowingly the spawn of a Demonlord. Gerald's mother, shattered from the experience, crawled painfully along alone for a long time, bearing a child within her womb, until the current priest of the Temple of Maeliel, an old man named Globias, found the poor mountain goat, and brought her to the temple, where she spent an agonizing week in painful labour. By the end of that week, the mother had produced a single kid, until she passed on, unable to survive the birth of her only child. Globias buried the mountain goat in the shade of a tree in the temple's gardens, and named the kid Gerald. Young Age Gerald was the most energetic little goat that Globias had ever seen. He had taken to eating the potted plants within the temple, relieved himself wherever he wanted, and had the tendency to lie on top of the statue of Maeliel whenever he wanted. Never before had Globias dealt with such a handful, and his old age was too much for him to bare. However, a young border collie named Shake came to the Temple of Maeliel, in hope of becoming a Priest to help any and all he met. Gerald, as soon as he heard the footsteps of the lone pilgrim, raced to the door to see a young boy approach, beaten and bruised from a long, arduous journey. As Shake took on the teachings of the ageing Globias, he also took on a friendly companionship with the goat, who he taught tricks and common sense that the goat quickly learned, and soon Gerald would be able to carry goods and items across the Iron Mountains when Shake and he were adventuring, and would react to certain words or phrases. However, no matter how hard Shake tried, Gerald would never stop chewing or eating pot plants. Adventures in the Iron Mountains As Shake and Gerald grew up together, they shared many adventures into the Iron Mountains, where they were bound to stay until Shake reached the age where he could go out on his own again and had completed his training into the arts of Maeliel. Some of the adventures that Shake and Gerald had shared before they left the Mountains included; * The hunt for a lost adventurer whom had gone to the Iron Mountains in search of treasure. * The construction of three shrines throughout the Mountains one in a goblin settlement, one in a dwarven settlement, and one in a single, lone cave in the heart of the mountains. * An ambush that the Goblin King Grabblewrack had set to steal treasure from anyone and everyone who passed a certain tree in the Fogbank Canyons. * The Rain of Stars, which was a crucial time for all priests of Maeliel, the Star God, as it is said to occur over a certain area in which the Heart of the Stars, a magical item, is supposed to be hidden. Shake has witness this event twice, yet has been unable to find it. * The guiding and helping of tens of people who have sought guidance and help at the temple. * Gerald's Day, the goats special birthday, in which, by instinct, he leaves the temple on his own and goes in search of a fruit tree to eat all of the fruit he can get. The first several times this happened, Shake had lost the goat, and caused many strange mishaps and adventures for the two. * The death of Globias, which was a sad day indeed, in which Gerald and Shake both sat by the end of the dying priest's bed and listened to him tell the last piece of Shake's training to the border collie. It is what he has said that makes Shake a man of the Star God. Earnwold After a few short years of solitude in the Temple of Maeliel, Shake and Gerald left to venture for Earnwold, Shake's birth city, in hope of finding the place the border collie had once found home. However, they did not find what they were looking for, and so Shake left Gerald in the care of Zelda, the Priestess in the Temple of Earnwold. Gerald is there to this day. Abilities and Skills Magic Gerald is not skilled with magic. Every Day Skills Gerald is able to poop outside where he is supposed to, eat any and all food at an alarming rate, and can wander around on his own, and still remember where he has to go when the sun goes down. He is also very sociable. He is also strong and tall for a goat, making him perfect for carrying items on his back as a pack goat. Random Talents Gerald can hold an apple in his horns. He often does this when he finds food and offers some to Shake. Category:Famous/Well Known Category:Feral Character